When Worlds Collide
by JacksNurse
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Abigail Fisher(My own character) is among the survivors of flight 815. She has a grudge against Sayid, but why? I know the summary stinks. Please R&R.Please no flames,this is my first Lost fan fic.
1. Default Chapter

**When Worlds Collide By: JacksNurse**

**Rated: PG-13 For mild cuss words a few times. Mild Romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or and of its characters. They belong to the creator, Touchstone and ABC. The Character of Capt. Abigail Fisher is my own creation.**

**Spoiler: Through the first few episodes.**

**Summary: Abigail is one of the survivors of flight 815. She holds a grudge against Sayid, but Why?**

**Flashbacks are in _italics._**

**Chapter 1**

Abigail theorized that she and the others had been on that blasted island for about two weeks. She persisted to have nightmares of waking up on the beach, bruised and bloody. She decided that the nightmares would stop. After all she was an officer and nurse in the US Air Force. Then there were the others. The other people that were on the plane who survived. Those people had prevailed, why had her traveling companions perished? She ached to know. They were seated right next to her. Why was she still alive and they were not? She sat on he sand and buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

She saw a tall, handsome man stand over her. He looked like the man that she heard people call 'doctor'. She also saw him take care of some injured people near the wreckage.

"Why are you all alone crying?" Jack asked, approaching Abigail. He hated to see anybody cry. It was one of his weaknesses.

"Because I'm just crazy." She said without thinking about her tone. "And I'm hot."

"No, you're not crazy, maybe a little hot and scared but definitely not crazy. What's your name?"

"Abigail. My friends call me Abby."

"Well, Abby, I'm Jack. I think that maybe you are hot because of your outfit. It's keeping in too much body heat." Jack offered his advice.

"Yes, I've heard people mentioning that there was a doctor on the island named Jack."

"I guess you're right. I will try to find some better clothes for the heat or something." Abby smiled. She could become used to having this handsome doctor nearby.

She got up and decided look in her duffel bag for other clothing. She couldn't remember if she had any civilian clothes with her or not. She didn't need them in Australia and certainly didn't need them in Iraq. She walked among the wreckage to where she had made a somewhat comfortable spot for herself. She unlocked the small pad lock with a small key that hung around her neck with her dog tags. She searched through her bag and couldn't find anything.

"Well, I guess that I will have to do something with what I have." Abby said to herself. "Nothing here but Air force uniforms."

She removed a small sewing kit. Abigail knew that the doctor was talking about her long, dark blue Air Force uniform pants. Walking to a more secluded spot she began to cut off her long, blue polyester pants. When she was finished with them she donned a perfect pair of hot weather friendly shorts.

"That's better." She said to herself with pride for thinking of the idea. "Now to do something with this blouse."

Abigail unbuttoned the top and bottom button and tied the bottom of her short sleeve blouse in a knot coming to just above her navel. She kept the rank and nursing insignia on her blouse collar. She unfastened her long, blonde hair from the military style that she had worn for nearly two weeks. It was time to start to loosen up and to think about what had happened and how she was going to survive until they were rescued.

The next morning, on her way to the shoreline Abigail walked passed other survivors who were going about their own business. Some were attempting to find their belongings in the wreckage to salvage small pieces of their lives. She could understand and relate to that.

Abigail passed a group of people, standing by a roaring fire, even now it was daylight. A morning breeze had left a chill in the morning air. They were comparing ideas about how to cope with being stranded on the island. "Anyone wish they had pad more attention to Gilligan's Island' when they had a chance?" She heard someone ask.

Abigail thought of her own answer. "Yeah, I wish we had the professor to invent all of the things that we need. Hey, maybe this is the same island where they got lost?"

"They could have kept the huts for us." Someone else added. They all shook their heads in agreement and smiled.

"I remember that they tied all of the huts together and made a huge raft and got off the island that way, but that wouldn't work for us. That was only a TV show." Charlie said.

"Sure wish that the cable that Sayid had found was a telephone cable like the one that washed up on the beach in Gilligan's Island. Sayid is as close to the professor that we have on this island." Hurley teased.

"Well, the closest thing that we might have to a telephone cable is this transceiver, if I can find something sticky enough to hold these two pieces of wire together." Sayid brought them back to reality. "Tell Jack that I went into the jungle to look for something. I'll be back before night fall."

Sayid left and walked toward the jungle. Abigail could not take her eyes off of him.

Abigail felt that she couldn't trust this man, this dark skinned stranger with an accent. It was after all, a Middle East accent. An accent that she had hoped that she would never have to hear again.

"Does anyone know where that man is from? Do he know anything at all about him? She asked the crowd.

I know he's from the Middle East, Iraq to be exact." Hurley answered. "He even admitted that he was once a member of the Republican Guard."

"That's enough to question him about the plane crashing. Sawyer added.

For once, Abigail agreed with Sawyer, but the others felt that there wasn't enough evidence to question Sayid on the subject.

"He is trying to fix the transceiver for us." Claire added. "Isn't that enough?"

"Yes, he is, but why? Is it to be rescued like he says or is it to contact his own people? There is a war going on." Abigail added.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Abigail left the group to ponder what had been said. She walked to the shoreline.

She gazed far out into the deep, blue ocean, it seemed to go on forever. She felt the cool, wet sand squish between her toes.

Gray, gloomy clouds were blocking out the usually warm tropical sun. The survivors didn't even know what ocean it was. There was speculation that they could even be in the Bermuda triangle. That would explain some of the strange happenings on the island. She began to remember what her boyfriend, Ted would always say. "Every time I try to fly, I fall. Without my wings, I feel small."

She surmised that it had something to do with his love for flying and the fact that he was an Air Force pilot. She had felt that same way about her life during the past two years. Every time that she tried to fly and do something important with her life, she would hit a hurdle and fall flat on her face. That would always make her feel small and useless. First she lost Ted, then she was injured in Iraq and now she was on this island with all of the strangers. That's how she was feeling now. Staring out into the vast ocean, Abigail remembered.

_Capt. Abigail Fisher had never been as happy as she was today to leave the Australian Royal Air Force hospital in Sydney. She had been recovering there for more then two months after she was injured in Iraq. Today, she was changing all of that and heading home for the remainder of her recuperation._

_Abigail met her two traveling companions just before they started to the airport. They were also American military recovering in Australia from wounds received in Iraq. The young, tall gentleman was a Marine master Sergeant. He was about Abigail's age. The other was an Army private. He was really just a kid. At the airport the homeward bound group arrived at the gate. When flight 815 to LAX was announced, they were the first to board because of their special needs. _

"_Let me help you with those, ma'am." The Marine offered._

"_Thank you Sergeant,, but I'll have to get used to moving around with them sooner or later." _

_Abigail saw an older gentleman smile at her. She heard someone call him colonel._

_Maybe he was retired from the military. _

_The group of soldiers began their plane trip home. Or so they thought._

_Abigail didn't pay any attention to the dark skinned man who sat down across the aisle from her._

_Her thoughts were on home and family. How would they react to her injuries? She lived in a small, tight Lakota community where everyone pulled their own weight. How would she fit in now?_

"_Are you going home?" Sayid leaned across the row and asked Abigail just wanting to make some conversation with the attractive dark haired, bronze-skinned woman sitting near him._

"_Yes., I am." Abigail said without looking at Sayid. "I'm going back to South Dakota, the Black hills to be exact. I have to try to live like a Lakota again, somehow."_

_First I have to spend some more time in a hospital in California." Abigail answered._

"_I'm sorry that you are hurt. I was in the military as well." Sayid was cut off by the Marine Sergeant._

_The Marine was sitting next to Abigail and the Army private. He stared at Sayid and knew that he was from the Middle East somewhere. Maybe even Iraq itself._

"_The Captain doesn't want to talk to the likes of you, raghead." the Marine's comment caught Abigail's attention._

_Oh my God. Abigail thought to herself. "I was actually talking to one of them. Sergeant I need to find another empty seat."_

_Abigail got permission from the flight attendant to move forward a few rows. The move wasn't an easy one because of her leg braces and the narrow aisle, but Abigail was determined._

_As soon as Abigail was seated. The pilot displayed the fasten seat belt sign. They were running into some unexpected turbulence. People were scrambling to get to their seats. The plane began to rattle and shake mildly at first, but then the disturbance become severe. Luggage was falling for the overhead bins and the oxygen masks came down. People started to yell and scream. The turbulence got worse. People who were caught standing were sliding all over the plane and on top of people who were in their seats. _

_Abigail could feel the fuselage begin to shake and rattle apart. She could see gaping holes forming in the floor of the plane. The plane was coming apart. People were sucked out. Abigail lost conscious._

_She was unconscious, but still on her seat. Sayid careful picked her up and carried her safely away from the burning, twisted wreckage. He could feel the pressure of her braces on his forearms. What could had done this to this beautiful woman? He wondered. How could he tell her that her two friends didn't survive?_

Abigail was sitting near the fire. Clouds began to block out the late afternoon tropical sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Locke spoke to her, his presence snapped her back to reality.

"I saw you on the plane. My name is Locke. I hope that you don't mind some company. You look a bit lonely.

"I don't mind." Abigail replied.

"Remember me, we talked on the plane. This island is wonderful, isn't it?" Locke asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I think this island is pretty awful and I want to go home." Abigail answered.

"It has been a long, hard road for you. I will leave you, but remember one thing." Locke answered softly.

"Just a word of advice that I heard from some young people."

""What is that?" Abigail was curious.

"Just that you can't fight the tears that aren't coming or the moment of truth in your lies." He said to her softly, almost in a whisper.

Abigail understood what he was trying to tell her. It was that you can't force yourself to morn and that in time people will know the truth about you.

"I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. Everything is made to be broken, I just want them to know who I am. I just want to know who I am now. Who are you, really, Mr. Locke? Why do you think that you know the truth about me? I'm not even sure I know the truth about myself anymore."

"I'm just a fellow traveler who is also lost in this time and place with you and all the others." Locke answered mysteriously as he left.

"That guy's weird." Abigail said out loud, but deep down inside herself she knew that he was right. Locke was the least of her worries. She had to try to figure out how she could best survive on this island of no return until somebody found them, if someone ever found them.

Sayid watched Locke leave Abigail to sit there alone, by the fire. He could see much pain in her eyes. Her eyes cried out for comfort and a tender touch. Sayid knew all of the signs too well, the signs of depression. He knew that she was searching for something or someone. She was different from all of the other women that he had ever known. It was this difference that attracted him to her. In subtle ways, she seemed a lot like Nadia.

It started to rain.

Abigail sensed someone walk up beside her, maybe Locke had returned.

"Are you okay? I was just walking by and I saw you sitting alone in the rain. Can I help with anything?" Sayid tried to comfort her.

Abigail turned around quickly and gawked at him. He was the one who had the audacity to talk to her on the plane before the crash. She saw that he was the one that she had heard Sawyer talk about, the dark skinned one. The one that Sawyer thought might be responsible for bringing down the plane. She agreed with Sawyer, was he a terrorist? That was a very real possibility. His name was Sayid, and he was from Iraq. She didn't know why he was on the plane, and didn't want to care.

"Get the hell away from me, you raghead. I don't asscoiate with people like you. You did enough to ruin my life when you shot down Ted and killed him for information that he didn't have. I hate you and your kind." Abigail hissed.

"My kind? Now what exactly is that? Have it your way." Sayid dropped a warm, dry blanket beside her. "You and your unholy invasion made shambles out of my country. You invaded us. We did not invade you. Ma Teegy A'Hutten Hoolick?" He insulted her. Sayid didn't tell Abigail that he also lost someone special in the war.

"We only did what our government told us to do."

"As did we all." Sayid mumbled as he left her alone.

"I don't need or want your old camel blanket." Abigail yelled to him as she threw the blanket Sayid gave her.

Again Abigail was alone.

She walked to her spot on the beach where she slept. She knew that she needed to get out of the rain. Her makeshift shelter would provide her with some cover.

At the same time Sayid walked alone and sat at a quiet spot in the sand. He knew that he wasn't very good at hiding his feelings, especially toward this young, beautiful Air Force officer. Feelings that started while they were on the plane.

The rain began to stop. Other people were settled in for the night.

The next morning Sayid decided that he wanted to try to talk to the Air Force officer that hated him so much. Part of him understood her, part of him did not. After all, Sawyer and him were reconciled and talking. He hoped that this woman and he could at least talk.

Walking up to Abigail, Sayid finally put down the transceiver. "Why do you hate me so much? You and I just met on the plane."

"You want to know why I dislike you, I'll tell you. It was bad enough that my boyfriend Ted was shot down over Baghdad and was captured. Then he was finally killed for information that he didn't have. Later, Baghdad was safe enough for my hospital unit to go into the city. We housed ourselves in old bombed out buildings. We gave aid to any injured person that we could find or who came to us, American or Iraqi, it didn't matter. We treated everybody. Then one day he were over ran by insurgents pretending to be injured. They captured all of us."

"Were they the ones who injured you?" Sayid wanted to comfort Abigail, but thought better of it.

"Yes. As I look back I don't think that they were Republican Guard." Abigail said.

"Maybe Republican Guard trained insurgents." Sayid added.

"Could have been. I don't know. They were certainly flawless and did their job well." We were all separated. They tied my arms and legs. They asked me something. I didn't know what they were talking about. Another guard whacked my knee with the butt of his rifle."

Sayid could see tears swelling up in Abigail's eyes.

"Abigail. Your name is Abigail, isn't it? I heard someone mention it. There's no need to continue. It still causes you too much pain."

"I need to get it out, Sayid. It will help." Abigail heard Sawyer mention this dark skinned mans' name.

Abigail continued with the story. "The guard continued to whack at my knee until it was so swollen that I couldn't feel anything. The head guard saw that the torment wasn't affective so he ordered the guard to start whacking my ankle, not even on the same leg. The guard wanted to be sure that I never walked again."

Sayid understood her hatred. He was ashamed of what his fellow countrymen did.

"Abby, I'm so sorry that some of my people hurt you. Know wonder you hated me so much. Please believe we are not all that bad."

Abby put her fingers up to Sayid's lips. "Shhhh. I know it wasn't you. I was rescued shortly after. Then after routine medical care I was flown to Australia. My knee was smashed beyond repair and the Talus bone in my ankle was shattered. That's why I had braces and crutches on the plane. We were coming home for rehab."

I never expected you to talk to me on the plane and then I heard your accent I couldn't get away from you fast enough.

"Somehow since we crashed on the island I've been able to walk without my braces or crutches. Locke says that the island has a soul and is watching out for us."


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What Sayid had said about the two of them working together made sense to Abigail.

Sayid and Abigail spent most of the day walking and mapping out the beach. He was glad to have her there with him, and she was glad to be useful.

On the way back to their camp Syid noticed that Abigail was slowing down.

"Are you key? Do you want to stop and rest a minute. We have had a long day." Sayid asked concerned about the cough that Abby had picked up somewhere.

"No, thanks. I'll be all right. Just tired." Abby answered as her teeth chattered.

"No matter. Please rest when we get back. You don't seem to be breathing too well."

Sayid was starting to worry. Maybe he should tell Jack.

"Rest sounds like a good idea. I may be coming down with a cold. Hey, Sayid, would my chest feels awful heavy and it hurts when I cough. Would you please park your camel somewhere else other then my chest?"

"Sure, Abby." Sayid was glad that she still could have a sense of humor.

Abigail went to her sleep area and drifted into an uneasy sleep. Sayid was concerned about her. He stayed close to her and watched her throughout the night. He felt her forehead, it was hot with fever. Sayid wet part of a blanket and wiped Abigail's forehead to try to cool her. In the morning he would go find Jack.

The next morning Abigail's cough is worse .

"Abby. Wake up. It's Sayid. Time to get up."

There was no response. Abigail didn't move. Sayid was really worried.

"I'm going to get Jack. He'll know what to do for you. Abby, I'll be right back." Sayid really didn't want to leave her, but he knew that Jack could help her more then he could right now.

Sayid found Jack at the caves.

"Jack, please come to the beach. Abigail is sick and I don't know how to help her."

Jack walked back to the beach with Sayid.

"What are her symptoms and when did they start?" Jack asked Sayid.

"The cough actually started a few days ago, but it got worse yesterday and last night she asked me to move my camel off of her chest. She was shaking from chills. This morning she didn't want to get up and she was hot." Worry showed in Sayid's eyes.

Jack looked at him surprised. "A camel on her chest, now that's a first An interesting way to describe chest pain."

They arrived where Abigail was sleeping. Jack examined her.

"She has a high fever. I can't be sure how high without a thermometer. Her pulse is fast and she is still shaking. Sayid, I'm sure Abigail has pneumonia. Now the only thing that will help her is antibiotics like penicillin or Levaquin. I didn't even have those for the Marshall. Keep her comfortable and try to keep her cool. Make sure that she drinks plenty of water. I will see that see that she gets more. Sayid we could lose her. I don't have access to a hospital on the island."

"Jack, Abigail told me that she had some medicine double locked in her duffel bag that she carried for her and the others that she was traveling with. I know where she kept the key. I'm sure there must be at least one antibiotic in there."

Sayid opened the duffel bag and gave the medicine that he found to Jack.

Jack opened the medicine box. Sayid was right. There was a good supply of drugs especially penicillin. Jack gave Abigail a penicillin tablet.

"Give her one of these every six hours and let me know if she gets worse. I will be back tomorrow to check on her. I think that you just saved Abigail's life.

" Thank you, Jack." Tears welled up in Sayid's eyes. He couldn't lose Abby now, he had just found her.

Jack started back toward the caves. Sayid was alone with Abby. He could tell by the position of the sun , that is almost time for early afternoon prayer. He began the cleansing ritual to cleanse body and soul.

Sayid removed his prayer mat from his belongings and unrolled it on the ground near Abigail.

Sayid stood and raised his hands and said;

_Allahu Akbar_

_Allahu Akbar _God is Most Great

_Allahu Akbar_

_Allahu Akbar_

_Subhana rabbiyal adheem _Glory to the Lord, almighty

_Sam'i allahu liman harnidah, _God hears those who call upon him, Our Lord,

_Rabbana wa lakal harnd _Our Lord, Praise be to you

Sayid began a prayer for divine help.

_Izhaja a rasra Allahi wa al fath_

_Waraita annasa yadkhuloona fee _

_Deene illahi afwaja._

_Fa subbih bi hamdl rabbika wa e staghfirho, _

_innahoo kana tawwaba._

Sayid held Abigail close to him in his arms, and whispered. "I can feel this uncertainty start to burn, questions everywhere I turn. Trying so hard, all the answers are gone. Couldn't even tell you if I was right or wrong about you and me. It's strange so many things we could be, but I feel trapped in the past, the only thing that seems to last. I wonder if there's anything for us, or will we just turn into dust? Every time we get close, feels like I'm chasing a ghost. Maybe it's just the fear in me, that keeps us from everything we could be."


End file.
